Super Smash Bros Rampage
by Trickster Zorua
Summary: In the Super Smash Bros. universe, video game characters of many different video games fight against each other to be the Champion in the matches! The winner will fight against Master Hand, the 'boss' of the universe, with his brother Crazy Hand. However, both are missing! How could this happen? Who did this? The Smashers are going to find that out, and resolve the case!


Chapter 1: The Tourney Of Smash!

**Hello fellow readers! I'm Trickster Zorua, a Pokémon and Super Smash Bros. fan! I had the idea of making a SSB Fanfic long ago, but a friend of mine inspired me to do it. The name of that author is ShinyWolf! So please, check out her Fanfic! Let's talk about myself now, okay? ^^ Like I said, I'm a BIG Nintendo fan, love to play their games etc! Since the 3DS version of Smash Bros. came out, I can write a more recent Super Smash Bros. Fanfic! I will use not in Smash Bros-appeared stages and Nintendo characters. I DON'T OWN THEM, THESE ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! However, disclaimer: I'm NOT stealing anything of her Fanfic, or copying it WITHOUT permission. I thank her for reviewing and correcting this chapter! ^^ Now, enjoy the Fanfic! Oh, and before you actually read it, there will be (later) SPOILERS of the media the video game characters are from! So it's your own choice to be spoiled by this Fanfic! Now, enjoy it for real! xD**

There's for every game series an universe! One for the Mario series, or one for the Pokémon series, for example! However, there's one game universe that connects all the game universes with each other! Of which game series, you do ask? It's the Super Smash Bros. universe, of course! There, video game characters will all come from all places and fight each other for Gold or just for fun! They have different kinds of matches and events that they do, like fighting each other until a certain time, or until they run out of lives! They won't die of course, so don't worry about that! The basic concept of most of the matches are to Smash the opponents out of a certain area, in order to defeat said characters! That's in a nutshell what the Smash Universe is!

Except of the loud cheering of an audience, a certain voice could be heard through the speakers, placed around the stadium. The stadium was hovering into the sky, above a simple grass field with mountains in the back. In the sky there were no clouds, and was very bright! The colour of the building was mainly grey, with an open glass roof, and a screen at the side of the audience. It was only displaying the Smash Bros. logo in white, with a blue background.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Lakitu and I'm here to provide to all the Smash fans that are in this stadium the most fitting commentary! Are you all ready for the upcoming Smash? This Smash is the first one of a series of six matches, that is part of the first tourney of this new Smash Season! Oh, I see the first Smasher arriving at the battlefield! Balloon Kid, please show the public the Smasher on the big screen!" said a creature with flying goggles, hovering on his cloud. He had a green, dark green striped shell and had three hairs on his head. The person he was referring to was a little man wearing blue shoes and red overall, and had a blue helmet as well as two red balloons attached to his back. He was flapping to stay into the air, while having a camera on his helmet. The footage of the helmet was projected on the screen that had previously the Smash logo on it.

The creature that was seen flying to the battlefield was a sort of orange dragon with fire on the tip of its tail and looked very fierce. He roared and breathed some fire in the air, to show that he was ready to fight anyone! "RAWR!"

"That's Charizard!" said the Lakitu through the microphone he was holding with an excited voice! "The salamander Pokémon will join this battle! His very hot breath will burn through his enemies, his claws can even crush rocks, so breaking bones wouldn't be a problem, he can fly away from his problems and can rush into his opponents, even if with recoil, in a cloak of fire!" That orange creature, called Charizard, was looking proudly to the Pokémon Trainers that came to the stadium to cheer for him. But then, another Smasher entered the stage! The balloonist quickly flapped towards him, to switch the attention of the crowd to the next Smasher.

It was a female, human-like character, wearing an orange suit with a cannon attached to her right arm. She had brown hair, and flew with her jet shoes into the air, to land right next to the orange dragon. "Hey guys!" she said and waved to the audience. The Lakitu smiled and immediately announced her.

"There she is, the Mii Gunner, who is from Wuhu Island! She can use powerful plasma projectiles, or missiles, to shoot herself into the air with her jetpack shoes, and can create a barrier around herself to reflect enemy projectiles!" Some people that looked like her, called 'Miis', where cheering for her, holding a flag with the word Mii on it, and started waving it!

When she heard something stepping onto the battlefield, the two Smashers turned toward the third opponent. The balloonist didn't see him until he said "Hi!" in a high voice.

It was a little pink-coloured puffball with a small mouth, which walked to the stage, and immediately did his little victory dance! "That's our most famous food-fan, a Star Warrior of Dream Land, the enemy of King Dedede, KIRBY!" Some cute creatures of the stage were cheering for him, and one fan even threw a Maxim Tomato at Kirby to let him eat! The pink puffball inhaled it with his strong inhaling powers and enjoyed it! "He'll inhale his enemies and will copy the enemies' abilities, swing his foes with a flaming hammer, jump into the air with his tiny sword and lands at the ground to create a shock wave, and turn into different variants of a stone when he falls down, to crush his enemies!"

Kirby was really happy and walked around very cutely! Until something blue zoomed him by, making him dizzy. The blue blur was even too fast for the balloonist to capture him on the camera. But then he zoomed to the camera, to pose for the screen. "Sonic SPEED!" he said with his index finger waggling up and down. The Lakitu was shocked how fast the blue hedgehog was. He rubbed his eyes and then continued announcing him.

"There is the fastest hedgehog of his universe, the blue blur himself! Sonic the Hedgehog! He'll home in at you with his homing attack, will roll very fast around the stage, can get himself out of trouble by spawning a spring to jump on, and rush into his foes while hitting them multiple times! All the Smashers are ready to fight! Here are the rules for everyone! It's going to be a two minute match, with unlimited stocks! Every item can be thrown into the battlefield by our talented item thrower: Isabelle, from of the Animal Crossing universe!" A yellow, small, female anthropomorphic Shih Tzu puppy could be seen at a special spot at the centre of the audience, blushing while rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm happy to help you four with this match today!" She barked happily to show her happiness and grabbed already an item from the item box next to her, that provided every time a different item.

A loud, deep male voice could be heard from the speakers. It was the famous narrator of every match! "Charizard! Mii! Kirby! Sonic! Time Match! Ready?" he waited 2 seconds, then he immediately continued with yelling the word "GO!", so that the match could finally start! Lakitu immediately put a CD in the music player behind him to provide some battle music. The music was called "Battlefield", that seemed for Lakitu really fitting.


End file.
